Soliel d'CirqueNot
by Lady Lane1
Summary: Soliel, a girl who disses the crap out of Paige and catches Marco's eye...what will happen? I promise to make this interesting.


It was the Degrassi open house night. All new students for this semester were going to be introduced to the school this night, with a few students showing them around and teachers accompanying them.  
Ashley was ushering the new pupils in, and having them sign into the guest book. Ellie sat with her at the modest desks, helping.   
"So far, nobody's really interesting," whispered Ashley cautiously into Ellie's piercing-adorned ear.  
"Yeah...I noticed." Ellie said, chagrined. Another boring looking, blonde, Aeropostale-clothed girl walked through the door. "Hi. Please sign in." said Ashley.  
A girl with deep, emotional looking, dark brown eyes then came in. She wore a rather flimsy (at least, for winter, it was flimsy) burgundy coat and olive green pants. "Hello," she said with a forced happiness. Her necklace, which seemed to be made of iron, was black, wiry, and garnished with roses.  
Ellie looked her over unsurely. "Hi." Ashley gave a picture-perfect smile, as usual. "May I have your name? You need to sign into our guest book." she said cheerfully, and handed the girl the guest book.  
"Uh, Ashley...let me talk to you for a second." Ellie pulled Ashley over, since not much traffic was occuring through the entrance doors. "She seems pretty cool....but she looks a little old. I think she's a 10th grader." sighed Ellie. "Oh, there's hope for a potential friend. Maybe, just maybe, she's a 9th grader!" grinned Ashley.  
They looked back at the girl, as though seeing if she would fit their "friend standards". She did, yes, but still....they needed to know her personality and everything, of course!  
The girl's dirt brown hair slipped over her shoulder. Her fiery black eyebrows arched as she handed back the guest book. "I'm Soliel, thanks." she said, and walked up to her guide, who happened to be...Spinner.  
"Hey." he said, with a slight smile. Paige, who was opposite of him, glared fiercely and he immediately broke eye contact with Soliel, ashamed, and stared at the floor. "Can I get your grade level?" he asked casually.  
"Uh, yeah. 9th." she said. Ellie and Ashley heard this and smirked. Maybe they did have some hope for a new friend...  
  
  
Okay, so tomorrow I start school at Degrassi. Well...for the most part, everyone seemed nice. Except that punk girl, Ellie...I really hope she didn't dislike me or something. Why did she keep giving me those looks? Her and that girl Ashley. Well, Gavin was nice. Oh, I hope I haven't made that bad of an impression already.  
That next morning, Soliel bravely walked to her new school outfit. A pair of dark red corduroy pants, a black shirt with red birds on it, and a matching red jacket. "Oh, I'm sure ev-ery-one will hate my out-fiiit!" sang Soliel. She smoothed on some of her Imari lotion she got from an Avon catalogue. Then she brushed her hair so it wouldn't be all thick and coarse, as it normally was. She put on a light shade of red lip gloss, and went downstairs.   
"Hi, Mom." she said. She whisked through the kitchen and then said hello to her father. They both smiled and chatted about her new school. "Well...I don't want to be late," she said. "I better leave." Suddenly, a wave of butterflies stampeded throughout her now-weak stomach. "Uughh." she thought. "I really hope this doesn't suck."   
She walked up to Degrassi's steps. "You know," she thought to herself. "They always prepare you for what happens once you get settled inside the school, but they never tell you what happens when you settle yourself in the school. God, I make no sense." Soliel really hoped there weren't any mind-readers at this school, or she'd be laughed all the way to Morocco.  
The principal, who she had met from last night, greeted her. "Hello, Soleeyell."  
"Uh, it's SO-LAYLL." she said, smiling.   
The strange man with the ugly mustache gave her her locker number and combination. When she reached the locker, she noticed a rather chubby girl with blonde hair...oh yes, that Paige character she met the night before. Paige was surrounded by a swarm of perfectly groomed, pastel clad, Aero/Abercrombie/American Eagle followers. "Oh, God," thought Soliel. "I'm sure the thinks she's the hottest girl in town, because no shy and trying-to-fit-in girl would wear that shirt with that body. I'm too critical." Soliel almost laughed to herself. Paige was wearing a lavender cropped shirt with butterflies on it. She looked at Soliel. "Ah, hon, this isn't Vogue we're at. It's school. Hello, check out your local Abercrombie dealer." and with that, Paige smudged off Soliel's rose lipgloss with a tissue.   
Soliel looked up, shocked. She blinked twice, stunned. Paige smirked and tossed the tissue in a nearby wastebasket. One thing she didn't appreciate was when someone tried to taunt or disrespect her. "Maybe we all don't have the same tastes in fashion. Or like, total vocabulary. By tha way, hon, that shirt is like, four sizes too small, 'kay?" She smiled and kicked shut her locker and reapplied her lipgloss in Paige's locker mirror. Paige and her followers stood, quite shocked. as well.   
In first period, Ms. Kwan's class, Soliel sat next to Ashley. This was her chance to find out what Ash thought about her (as a friend, durr). But her investigation was halted.  
"Hey...hey, girl." Soliel assumed this greeting wasn't for her, because there were other new girls in the class, who happened to be warming up to Paige, and of course, dissing Soliel behind her back. Paige looked over, and answered the "Hey girl" call. "Yes, Marco, you know my name..." she said arrogantly. "What is it?"  
"Uh...Paige, I hate to tell you, but I wasn't talking to you. What's that girl's name, right there?" he pointed to the dark haired girl. Paige blinked. "Uh, I don't know, maybe rude skank?"  
Soliel looked up. "Paige, I'm sorry, but you've taken it too far. You don't even know me. So maybe you'd like to take it outside, or would that smudge your precious L'Oreal makeup? By the way, you're NOT worth it." The class cracked up at this, and luckily, the teacher wasn't there, so all Paige could do was blush furiously in humiliation. Soliel caught a heavenly glimpse of the Italian boy who was trying to get her attention's face, and he was laughing and looking right at her.   
"Soliel, shut UP." said Paige with an angry glare.  
"Oh, that's her name." said Marco, grinning. He gave her a friendly look. His eyes seemed glazed in stardust or something....he was just...looking at her very much. "Here," he handed her a note.  
"Thanks," said Soliel, smiling. All the girls began to whisper. From what Soliel could tell, Marco was really cute. He had adorable dimples, a tan complexion, beautiful dark eyes, and great black hair. He must've been the apple of all the girls' eyes. No wonder they erupted into a fury of whispers. "No," Soliel thought. "Don't get your hopes up. It's probably just a note telling you to lighten up on your lipgloss." She sighed.   
That moment, the teacher walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late, and on the first day of second term," tsk'ed Ms. Kwan. "Anyway, announcements on the Degrassi show are about to start...yes, Paige?" asked Ms. Kwan, seeing Paige's outstretched hand.   
"You see that new girl, Soliel? She majorly disrespected me.." Paige began. Ms. Kwan was not interested in settling a minor cat fight, and anyway, the show just clicked on.   
"Hey, everyone. If you haven't already heard, the Degrassi 'First Day of The New Term' dance is being held this Friday. You have a week to get ready, and this time, it's girls ask the guys." Soliel was disappointed. Unless this note from Marco was a love letter, she probably wouldn't end up with a date. Then again, there was always some desperate guy...  
During that hallway break, Soliel rushed to the bathroom to read the note. Thank God she had been told how to get around the school last night.  
Dear Girl,  
I know I barely know you, but I'm looking forward to getting to talk to you.  
Marco  
(Next time you see me, say hi!)  
Soliel noticed, in erased pencil, "& Craig" in scraggly, rushed writing. Who was Craig? And how the hell could I have gotten two admirers in one day...er, 15 minutes? I'm not pretty. At my old school, only 3 people liked me. And one of them, I'm not even sure what they thought of me. Oh, well. At least I'll piss off those preppy girls. I can't believe Paige was so concieted, she thought this note was for her.  
Just then, the blubbering mass that was Paige walked in. She frowned and snatched away the note that Soliel was so absorbed in. After reading it and studying it so deeply, she must've seen the "& Craig" signature, Paige hurled the note back at Soliel.  
"Stay away from Marco. AND Craig. You may think you're all that and great...but you're not going to be a whore-parade and steal all the guys with your innocent little charm. You evil witch...I know what you're like, and I'm not afraid to tell them about your...behavior." Paige's voiced was chilled with ice. She flashed the most hateful look at Soliel, it almost burned. Soliel chased after Paige. "No, Paige. YOU'RE probably the one who gets all the guys, the way you parade around here with your dominatrix attitude and belly shirts. If I'm interested in someone, you're not going to stop me or them. And I'm not a witch. I just won't choose to have my social life controlled by YOU."  
Ellie stepped out of one of the stalls. "Good going. I'm Ellie...remember me?" she smiled.  
"Oh, ick. Freak show." Paige said, and left, flipping her hair back angrily.  
"Hi, Ellie. Of course I remember you. Sorry you had to witness that..." said Soliel.  
"Oh, believe me, I'm glad I witnessed it. Pretty amusing. Paige is a real jerk."   
"Heh, I noticed." said Soliel.  
"Forgive me for being nosy, but what did that note from Marco say?" Ellie's friendly eyes suddenly got a flicker of curiosity.  
"Here, read up." said Soliel, flushing with pride over Marco. She was so glad that someone that cute was interested in her. She just hoped he would continue to like her. Did he like her? Maybe he didn't fully fledged like her. Soliel really wanted someone that was hung over her every word...obsessed with her. She'd never had that. Except once, when a kid that was 2 1/2 years younger than her liked her. That didn't count, though....oh, and still, who was that Craig boy?  
"Wow. Marco's never liked anyone here before. Except Paige, but he was having image-distortion problems then. He only liked her because she's the self-proclaimed most popular girl in school. Actually, the preppiest leader in school."  
Soliel laughed. "Well, that's certainly a compliment." She thought of Marco again. Ah, his smile was luxurious. She then snapped out of dream mode.  
Ellie looked at her schedule for 2nd term. "I have art next. And you?"  
Soliel checked her schedule as well. "Wow. Me, too."   
Soliel and Ellie walked to class, collecting glares from the eviler preps as they strode along. When they reached Ms. Cabroc's room, they asked if there were assigned seats.  
Ellie and Soliel, of course sat next to each other. In the beginning of class, when the teacher had left the room, Soliel was discreetly chucking little paper balls at the prep table. When she turned around to giggle with Ellie, she saw Marco seated across from her, and a curly-haired boy she had never seen. "Wow...his hair might be cute if he cut it just a...yeah, if he cut it."  
"Hi, Marco. Got your note." said Soliel. Marco smiled drunkenly, and Craig looked at Soliel. Then he looked at Marco, as if checking to see his expression. It was quite a happy expression. Then Marco nudged Craig. "Let's go get some pencils...I forgot mine." Marco already knew Craig forgot his; he'd learned that when he checked with him at the hallway break.  
Luckily, the pencil tin was right behind their table, on a counter, so when Craig noticed that Marco had an embarrassing little problem (hint Spinner's episode...the one with the science fair...Yeah, you remember now...), Marco was able to quickly sit down and have a good time attempting to hide it.   
When Ms. Cabroc walked over, Marco caught her attention. "I don't feel good....can I sit down for the rest of class? I really want to draw, not go to the nurse's office." Ms. Cabroc agreed happily, pleased that one of her students wasn't trying to quit class for once. Paige then noticed Marco was in her class. She smirked with delight, but then noticed who he was sitting with. She felt like ripping out Soliel's hair and throwing her in a fiery pit. Paige's only hope for winning over Marco now was getting super-beautiful (no offense but...dream on, Paige), destroying Soliel (don't want a lawsuit, now do we?), or befriending Soliel and hoping for the best. She wouldn't choose any of those options, so her choice was to wallow in jealousy. Yay.  
Craig was talking about his photography. "I used to take photographs," said Ellie. "I love black and white film." "Me, too!" said Soliel.   
"So, do any of you have brothers and sisters?" asked Craig. He wasn't totally familiar with everyone, even if he'd already been there for a term.   
"I don't." said Ellie.  
"Only child," said Soliel.  
"I have a little brother." said Marco.   
Marco looked at Soliel's paper. She was drawing a dead bird, fallen from a tree. A slab of meat was next to it, and a small girl in a frilly Victorian dress overlooked these things, holding a doll. Marco laughed and Soliel looked up. She smiled with pride. "I like Mark Ryden's art...maybe you've heard of him?" Soliel opened to a page in her agenda where she had pasted a picture gallery of Mark Ryden's art work. (www.markryden.com) Marco looked the things over studiously, and nodded in amusement. "Thanks," he said. "I'll have to check him out more."  
Marco drew a billboard. There were cars passing below it, and rolling hills with trees planted in them. He drew his name in the billboard with the subtitle: "New and Improved!"   
After the next few periods, which weren't very eventful, it was lunch. The students had a choice of going to the Media Immersion (MI) lab, or to the cafeteria. Ellie, Ashley, Marco, Craig, and Soleil went to the MI lab.  
End of Chapter 1 and uh...you'll have to wait and suffer for the next installment. Sorry, but if you have comments, flames, or suggestions: mehmooer@yahoo.com  
And if this is a Mary-Sue, please inform me. I wasn't really trying to make one of those. And I'm not a prep. Thank you. 


End file.
